


Fall of Darkseid

by Moonsetta



Series: Fall of Darkseid [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fighting, Gen, practice, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice with writing fighting scenes. Nightwing vs. Darkseid for the fate of the Trinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a practice writing exercise of a fighting scene.

NEVER.

No. It just, wasn't like this.

He really shouldn't be here…

And he knows it.

Billions of light years away a planet called Krypton was destroyed and it's last son saved by the love of his parents, who he never knew. That infant became Superman. He became the world's greatest superhero.

And a fun challenge for the bullet headed golem known as Darkseid.

So how Dick found himself dodging the giant's humongous stone fists that were being thrown at him, he didn't really know.

The fist came down and Nightwing jumped back, turning to his side to throw a smoke bomb. Of course, this was stupid decision number-wait, what number was he on now? Smoke bombs were for escaping.

Point blank range of commonality, you did not escape this, unless you were Superman and the golem felt like torturing you for no specific reason for a prolonged amount of time.

The smoke did little to distract the evil conqueror, and the protector of Bludhaven city threw himself to the side as a foot tried to impound his skull. Yeah, that would have been nasty. Nightwing took the opportunity of the shock and lashed out with his ecrisma sticks, striking the giant across the face as he flew over him and landed far enough away that the brute's next fist didn't hit him when the monster swung around to face him. He jumped to the right, bending backwards to avoid another swinging fist, before hopping onto the arm that had just been trying to clothesline him and landing a kick to the side of Darkseid's face.

The opposite force gave him enough power to propel himself backwards as the giant reached up to crush his skull.

Wow, Blockbuster was nothing compared to this freak, though Nightwing's own, outside-his-city adventures did often show strange enough instances and creatures of mis-thought.

In the background, the hero could hear the rattling of three sets of chains, one set too strong for mortal man, another fused to the bracelets of an Amazon princess and the last made of pure kryptonite.

"Nightwing!"

The cry came in time for him to dodge the foot that was surely to have knocked his stomach out and away from his body all in the same moment.

OK, here was the layout as far as he understood it. He had gotten a call from Alfred first, Batman hadn't returned to Gotham in a few days, Troia had called him looking for Diana and "Clark Kent," they were saying, had been away on a vacation retreat. On a reporter's salary? Right.

How he had ended up here, he couldn't really take the time to remember at the moment as the conquerer straitened and his eyes began glowing.

Crap! Just what he needed to deal with, Darkseid's Omega Beams!

While he jumped towards the nearest rock formation, up and up and side to side and over and up again he thought of the possibility of Superman gaining heat seeking heat vision. Now wouldn't that be weird.

After a few precious seconds of bouncing off the numerous rock formations surrounding them and plunging one of his ecrisma sticks down towards the brute when air borne, the Omega Beams faded from the surrounding space. OK, this time he had to thank his parents for the flexibility and for the current stimulants that his body was running on, due to the highly carbon monoxide atmosphere on this deserted space rock Darkseid had claimed as his own, future kingdom, that thanks went to Dr. Langstrom.

He jumped sideways again just before the ground that was once beneath him caved in under the bullet-headed monster.

For a second Dick Grayson thought of the hilarity of the situation, here he was fighting a living antique-store-rip-off stone statue dressed in a black mini skirt.

"Excellent, you are living up to your predecessor's name."

Right. Nightwing, the legend, had been Kryptonian. Of course Darkseid would recognize the name, though if wasn't clear yet that he was purely human-like his mentor.

-Speaking of which.

Looking back at the strange alter that the dark conqueror had summoned from beneath the ground, the Trinity was still suffering. At the moment it was rather sad for the male race. There was Superman, suffering under the power of Kryptonite and Batman gasping as his lungs tried to take in the small amount of air that was barely contained in the  
planetoid's miniscule and thin atmosphere.

Crap!

-And he almost got shot with those Omega Beams again!

"Impressive, very impressive. Your mentor only escaped my Omega Beams once."

Nightwing gritted his teeth, remembering the shock the family had received at hearing of Bruce's supposed 'death' at the hands of this monster. Of course, it only came to Nightwing's mind that his opponent was deliberately trying to make him angry when the giant fist grabbed his left leg before he could jump back from a lashing from the giant stone fist. Of course, the brute only had to use a small percentage of his strength to completely shatter the femur bone within his grasp.

They say the worst pain a human can endure is having the femur bone cracked in half.

-And if it shatters in milliseconds?

Nightwing's vision swam into dark waters as he felt himself being pulled. Well, maybe he had a few more moments to review how he'd gotten here in the first place. He felt his foot being held in the stone grasp as he tried to focus past the pain in his leg that was literally killing him and concentrate on his memory of the phone call he had gotten from the  
original Wonder Girl.

A light beyond his eyelids was glowing, irritating a headache to full migraine degrees. His ecrisma sticks were sill in his hands. He lashed out blinding and then-

\All was a black hole.


	2. Empty Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What follows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, practice writing the next scene.

"So what do we do?"

The question came out of the silence of the medical lab from the Princess of Paradise Island, Diana, AKA, Wonder Woman.

The Galactic Officer, John Stewart, AKA, Green Lantern looked up at her sharply due to the break of the silence and then his eyes lowered again to the prone form they were watching over.

"I don't know, he should-"

The Guardian's response was cut off as the door to the room slid back with a sound that was half a screech and half a hiss.

"Bruce," Diana spoke softly.

The Dark Knight of Gotham city silenced her with a glare before his eyes landed on the form that was unconscious on the bed between the other heroes.

Nightwing lay still, as silent as the air in the room.

"You're almost betraying a sign of worry," Wonder Woman pointed out.

Batman ignored the comment and walked towards the prone form.

"Like father, like son," Green Lantern muttered as he moved back to make room.

He received a sharp glare for it and held up his hands, "I'm just saying, you shoot Darkseid with an Omega bullet and he drives ecrisma sticks through his eyes."

"I know, I was there," cue the Bat-Glare.

John looked away and muttered, "I've got monitor duty."

The Galactic Officer left the room quickly. Meanwhile, Batman looked over the machines, taking note of the barely existent heart and respiration rates they showed.

"He defeated Darkseid, you should be proud," Diana said suddenly.

Batman narrowed his eyes and turned away from the unconscious Nightwing and worried Amazon before speaking very lowly, "Why be proud when he won't live?"

Wonder Woman's eyes grew in alarm, stepping forward quickly to reach over the bed and grab Batman's arm. "Bruce, you can't believe that. He's strong. Just because-"

"He was breathing a highly concentrated mixture of carbon monoxide while fighting."

"He'll get through this."

Batman jerked away from her hand before glancing back at Nightwing for only a moment. Fixing his eyes on the wall next to the door he curled his hands into fists and began walking towards the exit, his voice ringing back with the darkness he represented.

"He's dying, and no one, can do anything."

The silence returned to the room much more easily than it had been broken. Diana didn't have the energy to break it once again, especially since she was now alone. She leaned against the wall next to the bed and allowed her eyes to examine the hero she once new as the little, young Boy Wonder. Bruce had so much happier back then…

Dick's hair was dusted with debris, his skin reddened by numerous scratches, a mask covered pale, immobile lips and a thick wrap of bandages was hiding his throat, the rest of him was hidden beneath the light green sheet he had been covered with. It had been only a few hours since the trinity had been found by the Lantern Corps and pulled from the dangerous and enormous black hole, which had come from the disintegrating body of the conqueror.

Hopefully, Darkseid was gone for good.

Diana's eyes noticed the red stain on the throat of their…dying patient and closed her eyes. After rushing Nightwing here and making sure everything was in order, Batman had retreated to the communications lab for, who knows what.

Superman surprised everyone with a disappearing act.

It was kind of ironic, now Batman was running around the Watchtower, checking systems, managing others, overlooking expansion construction and then Superman, Man of Steel, had flown back to earth, towards the Fortress of Solitude. Batman was everywhere, doing anything he could, unknowingly helping others and Superman had run away to  
brood.

The irony of it bit at the Amazon's stomach quite painfully and she swallowed before getting to her feet once again. She reluctantly headed for the door, glancing back for prolonged moments every few seconds until she had both feet nearly cemented into place outside the room. She stood there, ignoring other heroes as they walked by, many throwing looks towards the door behind the Amazon, only the founding members were allowed inside unless a founder gave any hero access. The far galaxy satellite probes launched by the Watchtower's location coordinating system, which had been activated upon the news of the absent Trinity, had picked up the battle.

Footsteps down the hallway got louder to Wonder Woman until her downward eyes caught the strips of purple fastenings across black boots. Her head snapped up and she found herself staring into the eyes of Huntress. Given she had been in the League before, she was running a recon for the Bat-Clan.

"Any signs?" Helena asked quietly, although she knew it was an unnecessary precaution at the moment.

Before Diana could answer, another voice invaded their conversation.

"You should be in Gotham."

Huntress' eyes widened momentarily before narrowing and turning them to the side along with her head to stare at the darkly cloaked figure. He certainly hadn't been gone for long…

"The whole bunch of us Bats are here, I'm the only one they'll let out of the cafeteria."

Batman narrowed his eyes as he moved away from the shadows of the hallway, "Then you all will return to Gotham."

"Now listen here you! I-"

"NOW!"

Helena straightened up in tired surprised, breathed out a long breath and said a quick goodbye to Wonder Woman before leaving the hallway, which was suddenly cleared and avoided by all other heroes.

"You said it yourself Bruce, your son is dying."

"He's not my son."

"I don't think it matters, that it ever mattered at all. Not to him."

"You're on monitor duty in 3 minutes, I suggest you get going."

Diana frowned in anger at the lie and quickly vacated the hallway, leaving the Dark Knight to stare at the closed door in loud, ringing silence. It took 45 seconds, too long in his opinion, to step back through the door. The door nearly screeched closed behind him and stared across the room at his previous partner's still body. A quick glance at the machines revealed low, machine driven heart and breathing rates. Bruce's eyes fell to the hero's face, glad that his mask was still on, he wouldn't have been able to look the younger man in the eyes. The eyes rocketed away from the prone form and landed on the control pad by the door, which a black gloved hand was raised to quickly, pressing down keys without restraint or resistance.

Perhaps, as this tale draws to a close, that the Dark Knight felt sorrow or perhaps he hid it away as his fingers keyed in the last code, shutting the machines down for good.

A shrill beep sounded out.

No heartbeat.

No breath.

He had monitored brainwaves for the last hour with a wireless device that he alone had access to…

They had ceased twenty minutes ago.

He had lied, Nightwing hadn't been dying, he had already been dead.


End file.
